


坦荡   02

by SirenD



Category: Eunhea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	坦荡   02

坦荡  
   
   
CP：赫海        
HE   伪现实向    狗血预警    床伴变真爱预警  
双向暗恋，双方都误以为是单箭头，在“深刻交流”中感情越来越深  
   
   
先傻后精想通了就很执着赫 x 早期勇敢后来别扭还想太多海  
   
你们能想到的狗血情节都有可能出现，没有大纲，剧情走向随时变动，就是我自己喜欢狗血而已  
   
注意：极微量 允在/83 提及，篇幅很少就不打tag。时间线和现实有所区别，细节也不尽相同，伪现实AU也是AU，AU即OOC，为了剧情推进， 与 现实不符的情节 和人物轻微OOC难以避免，望海涵，欢迎指正。  
 

 

二  
   
   
他们是11年开始这样荒唐的关系的。  
11年，李赫宰和前女友分手不久，他们一起喝酒，也不知道算是喝得多还是喝得少，两个人缠在一起，互相给对方纾解了欲//望。  
理智出走的时候，再怎么离奇的事情也不算离奇，有人喝了酒抱着马桶哭，有人喝了酒在朋友房间跳从来不会跳的舞，每个人都借着酒精的由头做一些平日里不敢去做的事。  
再荒唐都只当寻常，至少在他们互相解开对方皮带的时候，两个人都没觉得有什么不对。  
这原本也不算什么很过分的事，男孩子们的青春期，在这种事情上的互动，不是什么特别过火的事情。  
虽然他们的青春期是一直都在一起的，之前也从来没有发生过这种情况。李赫宰是一个领地意识很强的人，同时也很注重隐私，这种事他是能避着其他人都会避开的，哪里会让人看着甚至是动手帮他。  
所以第二天清醒过来，他冷落了李东海一阵子，不太愿意面对和自己莫名其妙“亲热”起来的李东海。  
   
没想到那个时候的李东海会这么没有眼力见。  
委委屈屈地靠过来，问他为什么最近不肯跟他一起下班。  
他们正在为年底即将推出的他们小分队一系列的活动做准备，联系，拍摄，开会，最近几乎天天都得待在一起，李赫宰冷着脸不肯理他，即使他知道原因，也多少有些难过。  
“不要在乎那件事啊......”李东海红着脸，很明显他并没有自己说的那么不在乎，“......本来也不要紧的......”  
他从鼻子里挤出一个意味不明的“嗯”，也不知道是真的觉得不要紧，还是在笑话李东海的幼稚。  
   
李赫宰是心虚的。  
他根本不敢去想那天晚上为什么两个人为什么会抱在一起，他不是爱喝酒的人，李东海更没喝几杯。  
他们真的醉到分不清现实和幻境吗？李赫宰摸着自己隆隆作响的左胸，似乎并不认同这个荒谬的答案。  
发自内心对自己的强烈质疑直让李赫宰心惊肉跳，他觉得他好像要撞破一扇门，门的背后是他根本不敢面对的噩梦。  
他守在门外战战兢兢，不敢面对唾手可得的答案，而李东海帮他推开了门。  
   
门背后站着李东海。  
   
他不愿意在这种情况下继续面对李东海，只能先躲着。  
偏偏他焦虑和不安中和儿时好友又一次喝多了，来接他的人是新来的经纪人，带着同样喝了些酒的李东海。  
等他第二天醒过来，是在一个陌生的酒店里，身边躺着个没穿衣服的李东海，上半身全是牙印和吻痕，下半身就更惨不忍睹了。  
在李赫宰的震惊中李东海爬起来，他也不知道蒙了，只好拍着脑袋努力回想。昨晚他也喝了点儿，不清不楚的，经纪人说什么最近宿舍附近狗仔很多，怕被拍到就把他俩就近送到酒店来了。  
又是酒精惹的祸，而这次闯的祸实在有些大，从李东海身上的痕迹看起来昨晚战况相当激烈，李赫宰走到浴室，自己脖子上也满是红痕，胳膊被捏青了好几块儿。  
李赫宰更心虚一些，他昨晚也不知道是不是是做梦，梦见是个他觉得极好看的人，酒精被心底某些情绪轻易点燃烧坏了神经也烧没了理智，一时没把持住。  
   
李东海嘴唇也肿了，抱着被子委委屈屈地靠在床头，也不看李赫宰，两个人这样傻坐着，谁也没有从冲击中回过神来。  
“我昨天晚上喝多了。”李东海酝酿了半天才抖出这么一句，虽然现在看起来他更像受害者，但他确实什么也记不起来了，只依稀有印象最后他爽得射//了好几次，一次在李赫宰嘴里，一次洒在李赫宰小腹上。  
话说完他又后悔了，这样听起来真像什么不入流的电视剧台词，他是不负责任的渣男，李赫宰是清纯无辜的女主角。  
无论他们做什么，女主角都没有错，他是看上去很重要其实没什么用的路人甲，不管他想不想。  
他看见李赫宰咬了咬牙，也不知道听进去没有。  
   
自此两个人又冷了下来，李东海不再敢黏着李赫宰，两个人就是坐在保姆车里也不肯看对方一眼。  
不到一天时间他们之间的异样就被队友察觉了，似乎和以往的吵架不太像，这次李东海没再像之前那样给李赫宰使眼色，也没有在李赫宰背面偷瞄他。  
李东海看见其他几个队友欲言又止的神情，又联想起昨晚喝醉之后见到李赫宰的莫名欣喜，只觉得有些东西快要从某个他不敢去注视的角落长出来了。  
他居然不会觉得昨晚的事情有什么不好，即使他今天一整天都觉得很不舒服，李赫宰按着他的大腿在他的腿缝间抽//插，他现在连穿裤子走路都觉得腿根又痒又疼。  
被这样对待应该会觉得难堪才对。  
他居然会觉得没什么，甚至是不敢与人言说地兴奋。  
   
“这真的没有什么......赫宰啊。”  
李东海一脸满不在乎看得很开的神情： “不要因为这种事情跟我生气。”  
没那么重要的，比起因为这种事我们不再是朋友，从此不再说话不再亲近而言，真的不重要。  
“没那么重要不是吗？其实也没有特别......不要紧的......你就不能不要这样......”  
“我不是在生气。”李赫宰看上去比李东海镇定不少，“只是这样做不对，我不知道该怎么说。”  
“我知道不对，可那也没什么......”  
“你觉得没什么吗？”李赫宰莫名其妙悬在半空的一颗心狠狠地沉了下来，“你真的觉得没什么？”  
   
“难道不是吗？”  
   
两个人还是天天一起练习，一起开会，既定日程没办法随着心情更改，他们是队友，关系最紧密的队友。  
李赫宰最近态度有所缓和，李东海想他大概是听进去了那天的话，毕竟他们组成小分队的时候公司有要求，要一直保持友好关系。  
虽然一开始还是会尴尬，但好在随着时间推移他们的相处模式又慢慢回到和平日里一样——至少不是一句话不说了。  
偶尔晚上李东海睡不着会坐在床上拍自己的头，翻来覆去地在脑海里反复播放那天晚上残存的画面，确实不剩什么了，但又能隐隐约约从里面窥探到些什么。  
他为什么不推开李赫宰？李赫宰又为什么不推开他？  
   
他猜他知道答案了，至少他知道他自己的答案了。  
但他没办法把这个伟大的发现告诉李赫宰。  
   
第三次在练习室的厕所，两个人又一次练习到深夜，李东海什么也不说，抱着李赫宰亲了起来。  
李赫宰皱着眉头推了几下没推开，李东海最近健身效果很不错，好不容易等他吻够了，李赫宰问他： “你在干什么？”  
“很在乎吗？还是觉得恶心。”李赫宰在后面扳过他的下巴主动加深了这个吻，李东海心里的小鸟又唱起了欢快的歌。  
他不敢在没有知晓李赫宰明确态度之前透露太多，只好再给自己找一个构思了很久还是有些蹩脚的理由： “你看，希澈哥以前在舞台上也会这样的，就算是这样很亲密是恋人之间才会做的事情但是......”  
他想说，其实吻一下，抱一下，甚至是像之前那样做了些过于冒犯的事也没关系，这些都不值得让他们关系破裂。  
   
“那是在台上，在台上是为了表演。”  
“那你见过其他人那么在乎吗？亲了又怎么样？就算是......就算是那样又能怎么样。”  
他这会儿的语气一定是蛮不讲理的，他从李赫宰紧锁的眉头也能看出来。  
但他并没有看起来那么底气十足。  
即使他自己也不那么确定到底是什么让他心神不宁，他也知道，他对李赫宰，和其他人是不一样的。  
“东海，这样不好。”  
“没什么不好！ 大不了以后不亲你就是了！ 我们不是朋友吗？为什么不能互相宽容一点呢？”  
   
究竟朋友能彼此宽容到什么程度？是不是互相射//在彼此身上也要笑着说没关系别在意呢？  
李赫宰不懂李东海到底是怎么想的。  
   
小分队如期推出，台前台后他们之间都看不出来什么异常，看样子合同还能再维持一阵。  
队友们工作人员们聚在一起庆功，喝着喝着闹着玩儿游戏，国王游戏抽牌，李赫宰做好了被涮的准备。  
那晓得4号和5号的任务是接吻，李赫宰正想拒绝，五号举着手站起来，是李东海。  
接吻这个任务在他们宿舍根本不是什么要命的事，芬达洗头酒里塞袜子的疯狂事他们干的多了，接个吻简直是放水，连起哄都兴趣缺缺。  
李东海主动搂着他，看样子是想借机会给他脱敏——也许接吻次数多了他就不在乎了。  
李赫宰换了个露牙龈的笑，在队友们“伸舌头”的起哄声中，捧起李东海的脸，来了个结结实实的法式深吻。  
   
一整个晚上的游戏，喝了些酒的疯子们越玩越大，舔脖子做俯卧撑什么的隔几分钟就上演一次，也不是只有他和李东海倒霉，只是他俩被抽到一起的次数太多了。  
其实队友们或多或少察觉到他俩之前的异常，但想的方向完全偏了，大家只当他们之间是有什么矛盾，和往常一样闹别扭，隔一阵子就好了，每次都一样不是吗？  
但这次真的不太一样。  
   
喝多了的金希澈再一次抽到了国王牌，他还记着朴正洙跟他说的，要尽量多让东海和赫宰互动。  
“你们两个，一起去洗澡吧，就像以前一样，洗澡的时候给对方拍个照，啊，干脆抱在一起拍照好了。”  
这简直是今晚最棒的提议了，几个醉醺醺的队友都不由自主地拍起了手。  
李赫宰想站起来拒绝，但他现在喝得脚软，连站起来都是李东海拉他起来的。  
朴正洙笑着跟李赫宰说： “哥哥们就快要去服兵役了，你和东海要好好的啊。”  
彻底扼杀了他拒绝的可能性。  
   
李东海为了展现决心难得在众人面前脱了上衣，却怎么起哄也不肯先脱裤子了。  
他和李赫宰架着对方晃晃悠悠走到浴室，以前行程赶的时候，他们经常一起洗澡，要不是浴室太小站不下，恨不得一次洗五个人。一起洗澡对他们而言根本不是什么大问题，至少在以前不是。  
那现在呢？  
他们谁都不敢给一个肯定的答案了。  
   
金希澈只说了让他们给对方拍照，洗澡的时候。  
其实拍个被水淋过的上半身就很好了，反正现在大家都喝多了也不会有人真的这么计较，估计他们拍完照出去，外面差不多都睡了。  
两人靠近站在一起，难得这么近面对彼此，李东海一兴奋就会全身发红，刚刚闹得很凶的人没那么红了，倒是一层粉色。  
“真的觉得都无所谓吗？”看着正在解皮带的李东海，李赫宰像是警告一般说了一句。  
“什么？”  
“啊，不就是游戏吗？赶紧结束啊！ ”  
李赫宰没再多问，也跟着李东海的动作一起脱下了睡裤。  
反正只是游戏而已。  
   
两个人赤//条//条地贴在一起，面对着面，胸膛贴着胸膛，别扭地用手搂着对方的腰，李赫宰负责打开喷头给两个人都淋了些水，李东海举起手机拍了一张。  
任务完成，可他和李赫宰谁也没有先松开手。  
他们离得太近了，进得能看清一整天后偷偷冒出来的胡茬，能看见李赫宰脸颊上的几颗痣，能看见李东海两颊的一层绒毛。  
李东海偏过头，稍稍抬了抬下巴，准确地吻上了李赫宰。  
今天晚上他们接吻太多次了，在两个人开场的接吻之后他们几乎吻遍了全团，感觉已经完全麻木了，不是吗？  
李赫宰收紧了放在李东海腰后的手臂，没有假意推拒，甚至没有过多犹豫。  
   
这个吻大概是因为现在的气氛过于暧昧了，两个人越吻越深，李东海努力调整呼吸跟上李赫宰的攻势，手抓着李赫宰的头发，不知道是要扯开他还是缠住他。  
这个时候哪里还有什么理智可言。  
两个人的手都在试图往更危险的地方逼近，手上动作乱成一团，接吻倒是一直没停，轻啄，轻舔，深入，吻得煽情又热烈。  
   
这个时候如果有人来救救他们就好了。  
   
可是罪魁祸首们七零八落地睡在客厅里，上帝也不打算理会他们并不怎么虔诚的祷告。  
他们就像之前那两次一样。  
借着不清醒的理由，做着清醒的时候绝对不敢做的事。  
   
客厅里的，有力气爬回卧室的，都在整晚的狂欢之后进入梦乡，说不定金希澈和朴正洙还在庆幸他们的举动再一次拯救了亮起红灯的队友情，拯救了那两个不知天高地厚的臭小子。  
   
只剩他和李东海，在挤下两个成年男人之后逼仄不堪的浴室里。  
水汽腾腾地，湿漉漉地，不留一丝空间地贴在一起。  
   
明明是通过唇舌却无声地交换着彼此最不敢告诉彼此的秘密。  
   
——TBC——

 

（趁着今晚没课更一下）  
（要是几个哥哥知道是他们把这俩凑到一块儿的，估计肠子都悔青了）  
（这种事情有一就有二，越来越熟练，后来就长期吃拉面了）  
（这个时候的两个人看起来懂了，但其实都没完全想明白，有那么一点苗头没来得及长大）  
（毕竟人嘛，都是肉食动物）  
（就是在“交流”过程中逐渐找到真相的嘛）  
（不知道我说明白了没有，你们再体会一下）  
（今天也超级爱大家！请大家多多捧场！）  
（咱们周末见吧！）


End file.
